Drahtar Dragharam
Drahtar Dragharam, nicknamed and often mentioned as Drago, is an active character of Ogaron books. He firstly appears in Daniel and the Mysteries trilogy, second volume, called Daniel and the Six Element Dragons, and is described to be Dragharon queen's, Ronna Dragharam's, younger brother, therefore, the prince of Dragharon, the kingdom of dragons. He is also known as the dragon of the Darkness of Evil, one of the most powerful Draghars among the six element dragons. Drago and Ronna's Heldic husband, the king of Dragharon, Daniel, get to know each other better in the third volume of Daniel and the Mysteries, titled Daniel and Drago. Since then, they become best friends, and often call each other brothers. Marriage Drago gets married in the sequel to Daniel and the Mysteries trilogy, called I am Held, the book which tells about a young maid, Wolvena Nillin, a Seron (the low class Held who is not allowed to battle) who fights to bring equality to her tribe. Wolvena and Drago fall in love, and as Wolvena turns out to be northern kingdom's, Lunan's king's, the moon fisherman's daughter, after the moon fisherman's, King Carné's death, she becomes the queen of Lunan, therefore, her husband, Drago, is assigned as the king. Family Drago has grown without a mother. His father, Augustus Dragharam, the king of Draghars, was warned by the oracle that his child would kill him. Augustus thought it would be his son, the heir of his throne, so he sent baby Drahtar away to Dark Mountains to die, but Drago, as the dragon of evil darkness, survived in the darkest and coldest place of the realm, and was then captured by evil sorcerer, the Draghar of evil darkness of the past generations, Black Master, the king of Noiron. But Daniel and Ronna, together with their friends, the element dragons, retrieve Drahtar from captivity and bring him back to Dragharon. Powers Drahtar, as said above, is the dragon of evil darkness, therefore, one of the six element dragons. They even say in Ogaron that the dragon of evil darkness is the direct heir of the god of evil and darkness, Dragharam, the twin brother of god Ogaron. Drago proves his heritage in Daniel and Drago, the third volume of Daniel and the Mysteries, while he's on Alanda Island, the land of amazons. With his immense powers of darkness, he manages to save his friends from wild amazon tribe. Drago possesses strong dark powers. He uses dark rays, dark power balls, illusions, and other dark magic. In Daniel and Drago he also reveals that he, as all other dark dragons, is a 'dreamdiver', meaning that he can invade others' dreams and bring peace or havoc upon them, depending on his own will. Drahtar can change into a huge dark blue, black-cogged dragon with three pairs of horns on head, the upper pair long as the one of antelope's, the middle pair curved forward as the one of bull's, and the lower pair curved roundly as the one of ram's, giving him a shuddering look. Characteristics Drahtar is shown diversely throughout the books. In Daniel and the Six Element Dragons, where he appears for the first time, he is described as a helpless child thrown in Dark Mountains to die. There Drahtar, already grown as a teenager, agrees to give his brother-in-law, Daniel von Alden, the darkness of evil, for him to defeat the main enemy, Black Master, and bring peace back to the realm, although, in the third volume, Daniel and Drago, he appears more as a sly boy who wants to retrieve back his kingdom and tries to treacherously overthrow his brother-in-law. But in the end he and Daniel, who have travelled a long journey and experienced a lot, become friends. Drago apologises for his mistake and the two boys put down the rebellion together, defeating the enemies together as well. In the battle Drahtar even saves Daniel, and finally gains his full trust. In the book I am Held Drahtar is already a staunch and trustful friend of Daniel, a cheerful boy who remains a little sly, but in a kind, funny and harmless way. Friends Drago's friends include Daniel von Alden, his elder sister's, Ronna Dragharam's husband and the king of Dragharon, Imigo, the dragon of the earth of unity, and Daniel's treasure keeper, Aero, the dragon of the air of freedom, Daniel's army commander, who becomes the Commander-in-Chief after Drago marries Wolvena and goes to Lunan, the kingdom of wolves, coldness and darkness. Drago's Heldic friend is Dick von Gobern, the chief of the Helds, whom he met as Daniel's comrade. Physical Appearance Drahtar is described as a fifteen years old teenager, with pale skin, black oblong hair which covers his right eye, and his left dark blue eye is full of slyness and wittiness. He wears a black fur jacket, dark blue clothes and black boots. Drahtar, as mentioned above, can turn into a dark blue, black-cogged dragon, having three pairs of horns on head, and enormous black-clawed wings. Conclusion Drago, as the prince of Dragharon, the biggest kingdom of Ogaron, and the king of Lunan, the second biggest kingdom of Ogaron, plays a big role in Ogaron realm politics. He is allied with Dragharon and often helps his sister and her husband when they're in need of his aid. Drago is the heir of god Dragharam and constantly fights with his dark heart to bring happiness to his loved ones.